Punk Btch
by Zackary Anderson J
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a frequent club-going tease. When someone catches his eye who seems uninterested, Ichigo ends up in a situation he wasn't prepared for; Zaraki Kenpachi, a man with a tough exterior and a dangerous reputation in the world of gangs. KenIchi- Reuploaded.
1. Punk Bitch

CHAPTER 1NE: PUNK BITCH

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Bleach or any recognizable characters, artistic inventions, etcetera. Tite Kubo drew and wrote it, Viz Media published and licensed it. Punk Bitch belongs to 3Oh!3. Not me.**

**(::. .Short chapter, pretty much just an intro that brings the story into everything. .::)**

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

When I come up in the club, I'm talking mad shit,

Come up in the club I'm 'bout to get my ass kicked,

'Cause I'm sippin' on some Gin, Sip, Sippin' on some Jack,

Slip 60 in her panties with my number on the back

'Cause the proof is in the Kodak,

The throw-backs in a dark and vacant corner,

You were freezing, I was warmer,

And the roof is gone, when we know that,

And baby chases like she don't know what she's seeing,

I was steady, you were fleeting

~Chorus~

Uh, yeah, sounds good,

Throw me up in the headphones; sounds good

When I come up in the club, I'm actin' mad dumb,

Ladies lookin' at me tell 'em, "come and get some,"

'Cause I'm sippin' on some Jack, Sip, Sippin' on some Gin,

Tip, tippin' all these strippers like I know them as my friends

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Hands, at least four that weren't his own, were holding onto him. He silently took mental note of who the hands belonged to,

"Let's see," he thought. "The guy in front of me has his hands on my hip and neck. That's two. The guy behind me has his hand on my other hip and the tips of his fingers down the front of my pants. ...Is that a hand on my ass?"

He let his head drop away from resting on Ichisei? Chinosei? Something-sei's forehead and dropped it onto the shoulder of the guy behind him. As he did he rolled his hips back. _Definitely_ not a hand! The man moaned,

"Mmh fuck, baby," the hand teasing the area where his pubic hair would have been if he has any left and crawled up his shirt. It located a nipple and began fondling and pinching it. Something-sei took the bared throat as an offering and began laying gentle kisses and nips on it.

"I'm Kariya," the guy behind his said with a bite to the ear. "That's my brother, Ichinosei."

"Ichigo," the sandwiched man panted, arching his chest into the hand on his chest. Ichinosei, he knew it was something-sei, grabbed the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him so that they were forehead to forehead. Their breath mixed together as their hips and groins were ground together. Kariya laid open mouth kissed along the left side of his throat, drawing whines from Ichigo. Smirking, Ichinosei followed his brother's lead and made his way down the other side of the neck. Ichigo was a writhing mess of moans even though he was just waiting for one of the boys to pop the question to him. Kariya was the one to do it; pulling his head away and turning Ichigo's head half way around to look at him. Look at his lips and think lewd thoughts was more like it, Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes.

"You wanna get outta here?" Ichigo just chuckled,

"No," he pushed the two baffled men away from him and straighter his shirt out. "Sorry guys, I just wasn't feelin' it. Thanks for the dance though, I had fun!" He smiled sweetly and walked back to the bar, relieved to have his drink in his hand again.

"Anyone drug my drink, Ren?"

"Nah, might wanna go get a seat though. Ran's bout ta go on and you _know _she'll complain if ya don't tip her."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved him on. "Cough up your half of it so I _can_ go!" receiving a $20 and a $5 from the red headed bar tender, Ichigo pulled the same amount out of his pocket and sat in front of the stage in the only open seat left. To his right was the bar tender Renji's little brother who was practically jumping out of his... well, pants, in excitement. He'd had the biggest crush on Rangiku since he was, what six? Seven? Having just turned 18, he was so excited to finally see her nearly completely naked. The five $10s in his hand helped show it.

Ichigo had grown up with nearly everyone who worked at the strip club. Renji and his brother were adopted by Urahara Kisuke when they were really young, their mother died after birthing Shuuhei and their dad walked out when she died. Renji and Ichigo had a love/hate relationship, they had each others back for the most part but spent half the time insulting each other or arguing. He got along with Shuuhei just fine. Rangiku grew up in the slums with Renji too, except she stayed there until she was 17 after an abusive boyfriend who she was living with at the time beat her senseless. Orihime grew up near Ichigo, they went to school together and eventually a friendship blossomed when he stopped a group of guys from assaulting her. Nel and Rukia came from rich families and were best friends. They shared everything in nearly every sense. When they were old enough they moved to Karakura Town and got an apartment. Their room was next to Rangiku and Orihime's, and the girls' immediately hit it off and met Ichigo and Renji at a welcoming party that they threw the girls in their apartment.

In Urahara Shoten, the maximum amount you could tip the strippers was $50. No one really knew why, something about them having to work for their pay and not just get naked (near naked. All lower undergarments must stay on) but Urahara's word was law.

To Ichigo's left was a guy that... Ichigo could _definitely_ see himself taking home. Not that he _would _any way, but if he were a slut then yeah, he'd spend a night with the guy. He was tanned, extremely muscular, with pronounced cheekbones, green eyes, and long stringy black hair. He had a bored look in his eyes that barely changed when the lights dimmed and Rangiku sashayed onto the stage, hips swaying as much as her barely contained breasts. She worked the pole while removing her dress, Ichigo was vaguely away of what she was wearing; a far too sparkly red dress with matching heels and a feather boa. He was too busy watching the stranger next to him.

Rangiku strut around the stage twice, the first time around she winked at either him, the stranger, or Shuuhei, who moaned. The second time around Ichigo threw his money at her, hitting her in the lower back and grabbing her attention. She sauntered over to Ichigo before dropping to her knees,

"You missed; your aim was a bit high there."

"My friend's got somethin' for ya, hun." He smirked and tilted his head to a heavily breathing and blushing Shuuhei.

"Oh?" She shifted her body so that she was lying on her stomach, breasts nearly overflowing from her lacey bra. She looked nearly nude, thong straps barely seen and her hair covering the bra-hooks. Shuuhei looked to Ichigo, nervous and unsure of what to do. Ichigo snatched the money from him and placed the folded paper in the boy's mouth. As he held it with his teeth Ichigo shoved Shuuhei's face away from his own and towards an amused looking Rangiku. She leaned forward and took the money from Shuuhei's mouth with her own and winked,

"Thank ya. Say, Ichigo. While you're back there, ya mind unhooking me?" She dragged her body up. Her legs were spread and she flipped her hair over her shoulder giving access to the cherry red hooks. As Ichigo reached forward to unhook it singlehandedly, another hand moved forward out on his peripheral vision. It was the stranger next to him. He slid money into the strap of her thong; it was folded in half at an angle showing how much he was handing out to her. One, two, three $20s one of which had something scribbled on Andrew Jackson's face. A cut off set of numbers and 'achi' were sharpied onto the outer bill. As the bra tumbled to down, Ichigo looked to his left in what felt like slow motion. Brown met gleaming green eyes as the man smirked and stood up as Rangiku did and continued dancing. Ichigo was deaf to everything around him as the man turned and walked from the stage to the VIP. He really needed a drink.


	2. Flirt With Me

CHAPTER 2WO: FLIRT (WITH ME)

**Disclaimer in first chapter. Flirt (With Me) belongs to Zeromancer. Not me.**

**(::. .I am **SO** sorry for the delay! I know it took forever for me to update but I've had a lot on my plate what with school—so many essays—and familial problems and my birthday, which was on the 18th, and my stupid laptop not wanting to start up. Thank you to those who have favorited and reviewed and added me/this story to your alerts! It means so much to me you have no idea! .::)**

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

You lost your self respect

You gave it all away

For no good reason

What were you thinking

Flirt with me

If you want me to

(I'll do it for you) (x3)

Flirt with me

When you got that

Smile on your face

That look in your eye (x2)

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Rangiku looked over her shoulder as a hand slid a wad of money into her thong strap.

"Hello!" she thought. He wasn't exactly her type and she wouldn't really go home with him, but she _would_ go backstage with him for a round or two. She stood up and let her bra fall away, breasts bouncing as she stood up and turned around, looking at the men she was showing her goods to as they stared at her goodies. A few winked at her and some were rubbing their groins; Shuuhei sure was. Ichigo wasn't looking at her, she pouted and shifted her weight onto one hip causing the "girls" to bounce a little.

Oh. He was looking at that man. Both stood up as she backed away till her rear hit the pole behind her. She reached behind her and grabbed it with both hands over her head, sliding down with her legs spreading before she released the pole and stood back up quickly, bending forward and flipping her hair back as she did so. The men loved that and threw more bills at her. The two men she was watching walked away, Ichigo watching the taller man as he headed to the bar. The brunette, the muscular man with the rough but still sexy hands and features, was heading to the VIP. Hm, so he had money…. He turned around and looked at Rangiku, winking with a tilt of his head to the room and a delicious smirk on his face. Oh, hell yes!

Rangiku sauntered out from backstage in a light pink mini (_very_ mini) skirt, a white button-down shirt, and black high-heels that were accompanies by white thigh-highs. Her shirt was nearly low enough to prove that she wasn't wearing a bra, and her skirt was just about mini enough to give everyone a peek of the only thing they hadn't seen on stage—her more _private_ lady-bits. In her shirt's breast pocket was a condom that she damn well planned on using!

Rangiku walked into the VIP section, winking at the useless body guard that stood posted at the entrance as she passed him. Immediately zoning in on that tall and muscular hunk of a man, Rangiku made a beeline for him. He was sitting in a booth. Booths were reserved for either the big money spenders, or the poor souls that Urahara knew personally or was trying to suck up to. She was leaning more towards the possibility that he was a money-spender in hopes of getting a few bucks out of this. He stood up as she slid passed the booth, trusting him to follow her as she made way towards a narrow hallway.

"We got beds in this place just down the—" A calloused hand clasped her shoulder, turning her around and shoving her into a wall in the same movement.

"I ain't plannin' on sleepin' with ya, woman. How 'bout I jus' take ya here?" The large man's leer turned her on. Well, it was either _that_ or how forceful he was being. She never did mind her men being a little rough. Rangiku smirked back, wrapping a leg around his hip and her arms around his shoulders as she lowered her voice slightly,

"Please, do. Condom's in my pocket." She arched into him as he made quick work of undoing his fly and popping open the button of his pants, one hand trailing under her skirt. Kenpachi chuckled when his fingers were met with the moist lips of her unclothed pussy. His lips connected with her neck, biting roughly with enough pressure to sting and pinch but not enough to leave marks. No one liked a stripper who was marked up after all.

Rangiku moaned as he wasted no time in plunging a finger in, one hand buried itself into his long black locks while the other came into contact with his warm member. It was thick, her fingers wrapped around it and didn't even touch each other, and as she slowly jacked him off she noted just how long it actually was. The right hand that was groping his breast moved into her pocket to take a hold of the condom placed inside it. As his head moved to switch sides of her neck he caught sight of the size, medium. Well, that wasn't going to work, it was a size (maybe two) too small. He reached back and pulled a condom from his own back pocket. He hadn't necessarily planned on laying the pipe when he left home that night, but it was always better to be prepared than it was to be left handing high and dry. As he ripped the packet open and rolled it onto his member with one hand, the other hand worked the busty strawberry blonde open—not that he really _needed to._ The woman was pretty loose, not overly so, but enough to the point where sliding two fingers in was like sliding a foot into a shoe several sizes too large. Kenpachi held back the sudden urge to roll his eyes and removed his fingers. Why even bother, he figured.

With the condom in place, Kenpachi put his hands on Rangiku's hips. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers playing with the hairs at the base of his neck. Sliding in to home base was anticlimactic. It briefly crossed his mind that the condom he was wearing was tighter than the red-head was, and he smirked. Rangiku mistook that smirk, however, for him enjoying what she was surrounding his dick with.

"Like that?" She asked, lowering her voice into a husky drawl. He snorted and began moving his hips. Her moaning and light panting accompanied by her hushed encouragements did nothing for him but distract and annoy him. He clenched his eyes shut and crashed his lips onto hers in an attempt to shut her up. In a sense it worked, but he didn't want to know where else her mouth had been. Moving his hips harder and faster, Kenpachi thought of every attractive human being he ever saw in attempt to be over and done with Rangiku. With the image of various males and females in his head, Kenpachi decided that it just wasn't working. Instead, he brought a hand down to Rangiku's sex. If he couldn't finish himself off, he'd finish her off and fake it.

Ichigo wasn't drunk... But he was tipsy. Nursing his last drink, Renji refused to refill the half empty glass, Ichigo moped to himself.

"Stupid Rangiku," he thought. "Just HAS to spread her legs and the lips between them for whoever I think is attractive. Slut." He downed the rest of his mixed drink and stood up on wobbly legs. Regaining his posture and composure, Ichigo strode towards the dance floor.

Ichigo's head rolled back as he lost himself in the drop of the bass and the rhythm of the beat. His hips swayed and his lips parted as he perspirated lightly. Bodies flowed around him in the same way as he did, mindlessly enjoying themselves and doing so without the need for a partner. A bead of sweat rolled down his neck as a pair of large hands grasped his hips from the behind.

With a tight grip, they pulled Ichigo back until his rear came in contact with someone's groin. Ichigo grinded back as the large and strange man grinded into him. Rolling his head back, it came to a stop at the man's shoulder. Ichigo tilted his head to the side to look at the face of the man currently rolling his hips, which felt more like dry-humping, his rear. His mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Hadn't he left with Rangiku?

Please review! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
